HTTYD - Gift of the Night Fury (My Version)
by Sounga12
Summary: The dragons and the people of Berk are prospering since the Battle of Red Death and preparations for the first Snoggletog with dragons are well underway. But when the dragons depart, including Toothless, with no warning, it seems the holiday will be dismal. Can Hicca discover the truth and save the holiday?


**Author's Note: Here's the next installment of my How to Train Your Dragon series. There's another surprise in this story. Tomorrow I'll be starting the Dragons: Riders of Berk series.**

 **I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, only Hicca (female Hiccup) and Asher (male Astrid).**

"..." Human p.o.v.

 **"..." Dragon p.o.v.**

 _'...'_ Human thought.

 _ **'...'**_ **Dragon thought.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it. Please review as well.**

* * *

Gift of the Night Fury (My Version)

' _This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it_ _Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over and dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember.'_

Hicca's eyes suddenly shot open when she felt her house shake and heard two different dragon roars around her home. She turned her head from the pillow and looked up at the ceiling as dust fell from the beams. She groaned and pulled the covers back over her head. The roaring and shakes persistently continued before Hicca reluctantly sat up in defeat.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'm up!" Hicca groans.

Hicca sleepily reached out for her helmet, grabbing thin air with her hand several times before finally landing her fingers on the cool metal that once was the breastplate of her mother's armor. She placed the helmet on her head before swinging her feet off her bed and heading downstairs. She opened her front door and was greeted by a brush of chilly air. She shivered in response before yawning, her exhaust clearly evident. She heard a groan above her and looked up to see Toothless with big wide eyes sitting comfortably on her rooftop and Bones standing beside the house considering his large size. Beside Bones was the new addition to Hicca's house; a stable for all the dragons Hicca plans of collecting. It was very large, three times Bones' height and about thirty yards long and twenty yards wide. It took Stoick and the villagers about three months to finish but it was worth the wait.

"Well good morning my inconsiderate boys." Hicca greeted.

Toothless climbed along the roof giving her a gurgling groan in response. Hicca mimicked his noise in response, as he slowly climbed down the side of her house.

"Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying?" Hicca says but then suddenly slipped on the ice that formed over the pathway.

Hicca nearly fell on her face, but a red dragon with golden or yellow spots or rings on its body, four legs, two large wings and a serpent like body suddenly stepped up and supported her weight with its head, putting her safely back onto the ground.

"Stupid ice." she said, kicking the ice with her foot, almost slipping again. Hicca never really liked the cold. She was completely used to it and she liked snow, she just didn't like the ice part of it. "Thanks Serpentina."

" **My pleasure Hicca."** Serpentina, a female Grapple Grounder, says to Hicca.

Serpentina was Hicca's third dragon she found in the forest about two months ago. She had been hurt and Hicca nursed her back to health. Afterward the dragon chose to stay with Hicca and was given the name Serpentina because of her long snake-like body as well as becoming Toothless and Bones' sister.

" **I know how stupid the boys can be."** Serpentina says to her human.

" **Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!"** Toothless and Bones ask offended.

" **It means that you boys don't understand the importance of a girl trying to get her beauty sleep. Not that our girl needs it considering how beautiful she already is."** Serpentina says to her brothers while rubbing her face against Hicca's.

"Thank you Serpentina. I'm glad to finally have a female dragon now." Hicca says kissing Serpentina's snout.

" **My pleasure."** Serpentina says.

" **Okay enough of the mushy stuff. Can we go flying now?"** Toothless asks hopping off the roof and making his way over to Hicca.

"Yes we can go flying now." Hicca says but then Toothless burps in her face. "Ew, ew, what? Ew, Toothless! Ugh, that's disguising!" She says but Toothless ignored her comments and nuzzled his nose in her hand, which she had used to fan away his fumes.

Nevertheless, the four took to the air with as much grace and speed as they did on their first flight together. All of Hicca's injuries from the battle with the Red Death were long healed. She couldn't help but think of what other injuries she could have sustained if Toothless had not gotten to her when he did. Every day, she was thankful for him saving her life, but she still felt the guilt of causing the injury that rendered him flightless without her aid. Toothless deserved to be able to fly without her help, to be able to fly on his own again. The three dragons dove down to the surface of the water before coming up to a thin rock platform.

"Ok, ready sweetie?" Hicca asks unbuckled her belt from the saddle on Toothless and removed her feet from the peddles, causing Toothless' prosthetic tail to flap closed.

Toothless grew with worry as they neared the rock and he felt control of his flight slipping. Hicca jumped over the rock, their speed carrying her over the rock and landing securely back into the saddle.

"Yes!" Hicca exclaims. "Finally!" She shouts as they flew on.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Berk everyone was decorating the village with what every they could find.

"Here?" A female Viking asks mounted on a Gronckle carrying a decoration to be placed on one of the dragon nesting huts.

"No, a little higher!" Gobber cries from down below.

"Here?" The Viking asks again, moving up the beam a bit.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Gobber cries, as Stoick came up behind him and placed his hand on Gobber's shoulder.

A child in a Gronckle costume walks up to Meatlug and roars at her who playfully roars back. The child laughs and runs off with Meatlug chasing after.

"Attaboy, Meatlug." Fishlegs says to her dragon not knowing Meatlug was a female.

"You ready girl?" Asher asks, holding up a few shields.

Stormfly raised her tail and brought her spikes out. Asher threw the shields into the air and Stormfly whipped her tail, firing the spikes right into the shields and pinning them into the giant wooden tree set up in the middle of town. Since they were no longer fighting with the dragons, all the weapons and shields they made to fight them were relatively useless now and were instead being used as decorations for Snoggletog.

"Who would have thought is Gobber? Viking spending the holidays with dragon!" Stoick exclaims, almost not believing what he was saying. "What would our fathers say if they saw us now?" He asks.

"They'd probably say we're mad!" Gobber says causing Stoick to bellow out in laughter.

"Well done, well done everyone!" Stoick cries out to the Vikings and dragons gathered in front of him. "I never thought I'd live to see this day: peace and happiness in Berk." He says while Stormfly nuzzled Asher's face as Stoick spoke as Asher lightly patted her snout. "I think this will be the best Snoggletog we've ever seen." He says and as he finished, the Vikings cheered but an echoing roar through the sky suddenly cut them off.

Everyone looked up to see flocks of dragons all over the sky. Every dragon in Berk reared its head up and widened their eyes at the flying herds.

"What in Thor's name?" Stoick starts but he wasn't able to finish his sentence with Hookfang giving out a ferocious roared from a rooftop and took to the sky to join the other dragons, quickly followed by every other dragon in Berk.

Vikings gave shouts of worry, trying to keep their dragons from leaving and convincing them to stay.

"Come back!" Snotlout cries.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouts in worry.

"What's happening?" One of the Vikings cries.

"Where's Hicca?" Asher silently whispers.

* * *

Back in the air Hicca and her three dragons were still flying.

"What do you think? Should we go again?" Hicca asks, as they started turning back to Berk.

" **Oh yeah."** Toothless says while Bones and Serpentina nod in agreement but they were suddenly caught off guard when a whole flock of dragons were flying towards them.

Suddenly both Bones and Serpentina do a loop in the air and follow the dragons.

"Bones! Serpentina! Where are you going?!" Hicca shouts to her two dragons as they flew off while Toothless continued to ducked out of the way of the oncoming dragons when a tail knocked Hicca's helmet off her head. "Oh no, my helmet!" She cries, putting her hand on her head.

Toothless saw the helmet fall and dove to go after it.

"Toothless, no, no, no, no!" Hicca cries, trying to pull Toothless back up out from his dive. "Whoa, whoa wait, Toothless, stop." She says as Toothless looked back to her and opened his wings to stop. "We can get it later, sweetie. Right now we have to get back to Berk and figure out what's going on." She says, looking at the dragons flying overhead while Toothless scanned the surface of the water for any sign of Hicca's helmet.

" **Alright."** Toothless says and they fly back to Berk.

"What's the matter? Where are you going?" A Viking cries to a Nightmare that flew off.

"No, no, don't leave Stormfly. Please don't go! Please…" Asher pleads as his beloved Nadder flew off along with the other dragons.

Hicca and Toothless arrived back and landed on the snow. Hicca jumped off her saddle and ran over to Asher as Toothless looked up at the sky in confusion.

"Asher!" Hicca yells.

"Hicca, what's going on?" Asher cries. "Where are they going?" He asks, motioning towards the fleeing dragons.

Before Hicca could answer Asher's question, the rest of the Vikings ran up to them and began bombarding Hicca with questions.

"Why did they leave?" A Viking asks.

"What's happening?" Another Viking asks.

"What if they never come back?" Another Viking asks.

"Calm down!" Stoick's voice echoed through the village and silenced the worried voices. He pushed people aside to get to his daughter. "Hicca, where are all of our dragons going?" He asks.

"Dad…I don't know, even Bones and Serpentina flew off with the other dragons." Hicca says.

Hicca was used to being asked questions about dragons and how to look after them, which she usually always had an answer for. But for the first time, she had no answer. She turned back to look at the dragons leaving and saw Stormfly speaking with Toothless, likely trying to get him to come too, but Toothless was unable to.

" **Come on, Toothless. It's time."** Stormfly says to the grounded Night Fury.

" **I want to but I can't. Plus someone has to look after Hicca and keep her happy."** Toothless says.

" **Oh okay. I'll miss you."** Stormfly says to him.

" **I'll miss you too but I'll see you and the other when you come back."** Toothless tells her.

* * *

Later that night, the Vikings were all gathered in the main hall, each and every one of them worried about whether or not the dragons would return.

"Where'd they go?" A Viking asks.

"Snoggletog is ruined." Another Viking says.

"It's not ruined!" Stoick yells as he speaks over everyone in the great hall. "We're Vikings. We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations, and there's no reason we can't do it again." He says as the teens were sitting near the back of the crowd listening in. "Now, we don't know where they're gone off to, but my daughter heard the conversation between her Night Fury and Asher's Deadly Nadder and they said they be back. We don't when that'll be, but we can only hope that it is soon. Am I right?" He asks the crowd and everyone mutters in agreement, some thankful Hicca can understand and communicate with dragons.

"You're right!" Gobber says agreeing with Stoick's words. "We are Vikings! We're tough!" He says but his words lost a bit of meaning because of his attire and the bells on his prosthetic hand. "Let's sing some Snoggletog songs." He says and starts shaking his bells.

The teens grew tired of the attempts to cheer everyone up and decided to leave the great hall.

"That was depressing." Ruffnut says.

"I know! I was looking forward to spending the holidays with Stormfly." Asher says sadly.

"What are you so happy about?" Tuffnut asked a whistling Fishlegs. "Don't you miss Meatlug?" He asks the girl.

Fishlegs suddenly stopped whistling and her eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah. I just miss him so much!" Fishlegs whimpered, wiping her eyes. "Well goodnight!" She quickly says before dashing off.

"Ok…that was weird." Snotlout says.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions? You know, to bury the sadness?" Asher suggests with a fake smile.

Snotlout and the twins sighed in annoyance, causing Asher to look to Hicca for support in his idea. Since they started becoming good friends, Asher had become far more sensitive and kind, which was likely contributed to the fact that they were no longer fighting the dragons.

"You know, I think Asher might be on to something." Hicca says.

"Easy for you to say, Hicca, your main dragon can't go anywhere without you." Ruffnut remarks to her best friend.

"Yeah but both Bones and Serpentina left as well, Ruff." Hicca says to her best friend.

"I'm not trying to sound mean, girlfriend, but you still have one dragon left and ours are gone." Ruff says.

"Must be nice." Tuffnut adds.

The others left as Hicca looked over to the cliff Toothless stood on. He carefully looked at the horizon and the edge he stood on, as if he were ready but nervous to take off.

* * *

The next morning some kids made a Gronckle out of the snow but it only made them sadder.

"Yak nog! Get your yak nog!" Asher calls out carrying a shield with a pitcher with two mugs on it. "Come on! Get a frothy, delicious cup of cheer!" He shouts but then sees the other teens and runs over to them. "Hey, you guys, try this tasty, new beverage I made for the holiday." He says but Tuffnut catches the scent of the drink Asher has.

"Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you?" Tuffnut says and pushes Ruffnut.

"It's yak nog." Asher says and pours a mug full causes Tuffnut to retch and then cough.

"Ugh! If I drink that, I'm gonna yak nog all over the place." Tuffnut says.

"Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face?" Asher questions holding up his fist while Ruffnut takes a whiff of the beverage Asher made and gags.

"Asher, it sounds delightful. I'd love a mug." Snotlout says sucking up to him but she instantly chokes of the beverage and swallows it. "Ugh! You can really taste the yak." She says putting the mug back on the shield.

"Mmm! Yum! What is that?" Fishlegs asks running up.

"Oh! You want to try some?" Asher asks the girl. "It's my new traditional drink." He says but Snotlout shakes her head behind him.

"Oh, you know, um…I have suddenly and, uh, inexplicably changed my mind." Fishlegs says.

"Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hicca will love this." Asher says walking off to find their final friend.

"Are you crying?" Ruffnut asks Snotlout seeing her tear up and nearly gag.

Meanwhile in Hicca's workshop working on something.

"Hicca?" Asher calls out to the girl looking around.

"Yeah, I'm in here, Asher!" Hicca calls back.

"Here, happy holidays, from me to you." Asher says.

"Ooh, thank you, Asher." Hicca said, taking the mug.

"What are you up to?" Asher asks spotting what Hicca was working on.

"Okay, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Ruff said last night. Toothless can't come and go like Bones, Serpentina, or the other dragons, and that's just not fair. I was up all night, and I think I found a way to fix that." Hicca says showing Asher the new prosthetic tailfin and then takes a sip of the yak nog and gets the same result as the other teens, disgust, but she doesn't show it.

"No way! You built him a new tail?" Asher asks in amazement. "So he's going to be able to fly without you." He says.

"Mm-hmm." Hicca says her mouth still full waiting for Asher to leave.

"Wow. What a great gift." Asher says making Hicca chuckle with her full mouth. "What if he never comes back?" He asks.

"Mm." Hicca says having not thought of that.

"What am I saying? Of course he will. Just like Bones and Serpentina will." Asher says. "Well, I'm gonna go spread some more holiday cheer. You're amazing!" He says leaving her workshop and once he was gone Hicca spits out the drink gagging at the taste.

"He may be cute but he can't cook or make anything." Hicca says and stares at the new tailfin for Toothless before taking a deep breath and sighs picking it up and heads to her house.

Right away, she saw Toothless on her roof, jumping up and down as a few of the shingles came loose. No doubt Toothless thought that she was still inside and was trying to get her to come out to fly.

"Toothless!" Hicca called out. "Come down here for a minute, sweetie." She says, as Toothless swiftly appeared in front of her before carefully inspecting the package in her arms.

" **What's that?"** Toothless asks.

"Yeah, what do you think of that? Let's get this on you." Hicca says, walking over to Toothless' tail.

" **What are you doing?"** Toothless asks as he followed her as she walked, taking his tail with him as he moved.

"Would you just settle down? Toothless, let me get this on you." Hicca says with a laugh.

Hicca finally got Toothless to stay still and sat on his tail, put on the prosthetic fin as Toothless looked back to her with anticipation and excitement.

"You're just going to love this…" Hicca said sadly as she patted Toothless' tail, signaling to him that she was done.

" **Mmm."** Toothless says as he pulled his tail into view. **"I don't like it."** He says begins swinging his tail around furiously while growling.

"Toothless, no stop! Just wait!" Hicca cries, trying to calm him down.

Toothless then whipped his tail and the fins suddenly opened, causing his eyes to widen in shock as he saw the prosthetic open and stay open strong.

" **Wow."** Toothless says as he moved his only tail fin and was marveled to see the one his human made mimic its movements in response and with a few more movements and Toothless realized what it mean. _**'I can fly on my own.'**_ He says.

"There you go, see? I, uh, I made this for you Toothless." Hicca says with a smile and worried look on her face.

Toothless only stared at her with his wide, unblinking eyes but they weren't the round black orbs that she knew meant happiness, they were slits. Scared of what may happen, Hicca slowly stepped up to him.

"Toothless, I…" Hicca begins to say.

Toothless suddenly backed away and took off into the air, his wings just sweeping over Hicca's head as she ducked. She looked back up into the sky to see the black bolt disappear into the clouds as his cry echoed ghostly through the sky. She couldn't help but feel a sting in her heart as she lost sight of her beloved dragon. Some part of her felt heartbroken, that Toothless would never come back to her. But the other part told her that she had done the right thing and that Toothless would come back with both Bones and Serpentina.

* * *

Sleep did not come easy to Hicca for three days. Four days since the dragons, along with Bones and Serpentina, all left Berk for reasons that even she did not know…and three days since Toothless took off into the skies. Every morning she hoped to wake up to the black-scaled beast at her bedside like she had many months ago. Every night she's stare up at the ceiling before finally falling asleep and every morning she would do the same, just waiting to hear Toothless jumping on the roof, Bones banging against the side of the house, before turning over onto her side in defeat. But this morning, she heard a creak echo across the ceiling. She snapped her head and looked up, fearing that she was just dreaming what she had been begging for. When the ceiling creaked again, this time louder and stronger since dust fell off the beams like it had when Toothless would just on the roof, she casually and slowly sat up with eyes wide.

' _Could it be? Was it really him?'_ Hicca thought.

Hicca heard the creak again, this time more powerful before she leapt out of her bed exclaiming.

"Toothless! Bones! Serpentina!" Hicca shouts ran out the front door to the side of her house. "I knew you'd come back…" She says but was suddenly cut off when she slipped on the ice and landed roughly on her back. "Oww…" She groaned.

"Oh, morning darling!" Stoick bellows from the roof.

"Oh…hey daddy. Morning." Hicca answers disappointed.

Of course it was her dragons. If they were really there, one of them would have saved her from slipping on the ice. Her dragons were always there saving her, and now they were gone, probably forever.

"Just fixing the shingles and putting the Snoggletog decorations up. I'm glad you're up; I was actually looking for your helmet." Stoick says, climbing down the ladder from the roof.

Hicca suddenly froze. Her helmet! She lost it over the ocean several days ago and without Toothless, Bones, Serpentina, let alone any dragon, she wasn't able to search for it.

"M-my helmet?" Hicca asks meekly.

"Odin needs a place to put your goodies!" Stoick says with excitement.

"Y-yeah, I'll get right on that…" Hicca sighs and turned to leave.

"Wait, hold on." Stoick said, seeing the trouble in his daughter's face and stance. "Out with it, Hicca. What's on your mind?" He asks as Hicca turned back to face him.

"It's been three days, dad! I-I just thought they would be back by now…" Hicca says.

"Oh, I'm sure he's with Bones, Serpentina, and the other dragons." Stoick says.

"Yeah? I just wish I could be that sure…" Hicca says.

Stoick sighed and placed his large hand on Hicca's shoulder.

"Look, I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. Every year I think about how proud your mother would be if she could see you now. You're the spitting image of her when she was your age." Stoick says, causing Hicca to smile slightly. "But what do we do when they can't be here with us? We celebrate them and we celebrate all the good times and good memories we had with them. And I'm sure that's what Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina would want you to do, right?" He says.

"Yeah… you're right. Thanks daddy." Hicca says, hugging him tightly.

Stoick pulled his large arms around his daughter's tiny frame and returned the hug with as much love and care he could muster.

"Good, now go get that helmet! We've had enough disappointment around here." Stoick says, lightly and affectionately hitting her shoulder. "Oh and could you take those oars back down to the boathouse for me?" He asks.

Hicca looked to her right and saw to oars propped up against the side of the house.

"Yeah, sure thing dad." Hicca says grabbing the oars and held them over her shoulder before making her way down to the boathouse.

Just as she was almost there, Fishlegs suddenly appeared from around the corner with a large basket of fish in her arms.

"Oh, hey Fishlegs. You hungry? There's enough fish in there to feed a dragon!" Hicca jokes.

Fishlegs laughed loudly with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh, a dragon! Ha, that-that's really funny, Hicca." Fishlegs says slipping away with such speed that you wouldn't think a girl like Fishlegs would have.

"Wait a minute…" Hicca muttered to herself, silently remembering when Asher caught her in a similar situation back before anyone else knew about Toothless.

Hicca propped the oars against the closest wall before silently following after Fishlegs. She went all the way down to one of the storage barns and disappeared inside before quickly exiting without the basket or any fish. Once Fishlegs was out of sight, Hicca walks up to the doors and before she could open them she gets a headache.

"Wait, I only get these when a…" Hicca begins to say as she opened the doors only for a Gronckle suddenly leapt towards her in a fury.

Hicca screamed as the Gronckle flew right up to her. She lay plastered against the Gronckle's face and pushed herself off to look at the dragon.

"Meatlug?" Hicca cries in surprise.

Meatlug stared back at Hicca with wide eyes.

" **Hicca? What are you? No time to take you back now. Just hold on tight!"** Meatlug says before returning to her flight as they pass over Asher, who ducks to avoid being hit.

"Hicca? Where are you going?" Asher cries from the ground below.

"I have no idea!" Hicca shouted back.

"Meatlug! What about presents?! Hey!" Fishlegs calls to her dragon in disappointment.

Later that day Asher and the other teens were gathered where Fishlegs keep her dragon chained.

"I can't believe her." Fishlegs says.

"You can't believe _her_?! You kidnapped your dragon." Asher says.

Ruffnut then spots something in the hay and bumps her brother as they walk over to it.

"Well, that makes it sound so mean." Fishlegs says.

"Hey, guys…" Tuffnut calls to them after they discovered what was in the hay.

"He flew away the second she was unleashed." Asher says forgetting what that Hicca said Meatlug was a female.

"I'm 72% sure he wanted to stay." Fishlegs says.

"Guys!" Tuffnut shouts getting their attention this time as they came over.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho. Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks." Fishlegs says seeing the bluish rocks in the hay.

"You're such an idiot. Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs." Ruffnut says to Fishlegs.

"Hey, wait. I bet that's why the dragons left – to lay their eggs." Asher says picking up one of the eggs.

"But boy dragons don't lay eggs." Fishlegs says.

"Don't you remember what Hicca told us about our dragons? Out of the four from the arena only two were female. Asher's Deadly Nadder and your Gronckle." Ruffnut reminds them.

"Oh right." Fishlegs says chuckling nervously.

"Hey! Everyone's missing their dragons, right?" Asher asks.

"Oh, here is comes." Snotlout sighs.

"I've got an idea." Asher says grabbing a red ribbon. "It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition." He says showing the now wrapped egg.

The teens the wrap the other eggs and place them throughout the village in Viking helmets.

* * *

Meatlug flew straight towards Helheim's Gate with Hicca now on her back.

"Meatlug, where are you taking me?" Hicca asks.

" **You'll see."** Meatlug says.

The thick fog made it hard to see and Hicca barely pulled Meatlug out of the way from crashing into an old Viking ship, taking them above the clouds. After what felt like another hour, the clouds disappeared and a crescent shaped island came into view.

" **We're here."** Meatlug says as she landed and Hicca slides off.

All around Hicca were Nadders, Gronckles, Nightmares, and Zipplebacks. She had never seen so many dragons before and that wasn't even the part that shocked her the most. Among the dragons, she saw several little tiny dragons. It was a beautiful sight to see the side of dragons she and the Vikings never knew existed.

"You guys come here to have babies." Hicca whispers, watching the marvelous sight of a Nadder feeding her young.

Hicca looked down and saw a Gronckle moving her eggs before sliding down the ledge to investigate, nearly running into a baby Gronckle and baby Nadder in the process. The Gronckle pushed all her eggs into a large pool of water, which were numerous around the island. She heard a small sound from the pool of water before a tiny green Gronckle emerged from the water.

"Awww." Hicca couldn't help but squeal at the sight of the baby dragon.

Two more Gronckles followed after when Hicca noticed a lone egg a few feet away.

"Hey, look over here, you missed one." Hicca says, walking over to pick up the egg.

All of a sudden, an explosion burst from the egg, sending Hicca flying back.

"Whoa!" Hicca exclaims as she slowly sat up as a baby Gronckle fell out of the sky, uninjured. "Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk." She says, brushing the dust off her singed clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile the teens had just finished placing Meatlug's eggs throughout the village and had gathered up in the square.

"Wasn't this a great idea?" Asher asks in excitement.

"Uh-huh! Everyone is gonna be so surprised." Fishlegs says but then one of the eggs from inside the house explodes and bursts through the wooden door and nails her in the face. "Oww!" She yells falling to the ground.

"Surprise!" Snotlout yells and then a baby Gronckle lands on top of Fishlegs.

"Aww!" Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout say at the sight of the baby.

"The eggs explode?" Asher asks in a shocked tone.

Just then all the other eggs started going off one by one.

"The eggs explode!" Asher yells as the villagers start panicking while he apologizes to the frightened people.

Stoick and everyone watch as the giant tree made out of wood burns down and he looks at the teens.

"What in Thor's name is going on?!" Stoick asks demanding an answer.

"The eggs explode." Asher says and then there was one last explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile Hicca had begun scanning the island for any sign of her black beauty, boney beast, and red serpent.

"Toothless! Bones! Serpentina!" Hicca calls out to her dragons hoping they respond but she got no answer.

Hicca continued looking until she heard the sound of bones rattling and instantly knew who they belonged to. She thing ran up a hill and spots not only Bones and Serpentina but Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf and Belch as well.

"Bones! Serpentina! Hookfang! Stormfly! Barf! Belch!" Hicca yells to the dragons who perk up and their eyes widen at the sight of her.

" **Hicca?"** They all ask in shock.

"Hey everyone." Hicca says as she ran up to Bones and Serpentina and hugs them both.

" **Hicca, how'd you get here?"** Bones asks.

"On Meatlug who didn't get to leave you all because Fishlegs chained her shed.

" **Figures. We're sorry for leaving so suddenly Hicca, it was just instinct that took over."** Serpentina says.

"It's fine but man, am I glad to see you guys." Hicca says, walking over to Stormfly, who quickly nuzzled her hands. "And you have… babies?" She cries in amazement.

" **That's right."** Stormfly says as she stood up and motioned her head to the three baby Nadders beside her.

"Aw, look at you guys. You're all so adorable and happy. Now, you guys eat healthy and exercise. Then you'll be just as strong as your mother!" Hicca exclaims as Stormfly gave a proud look.

" **Thank you, Hicca."** Stormfly says.

"So Bones, Serpentina do you two have babies?" Hicca asks.

" **No. Serpentina and I are more like the guards of the island that protect and watch over the others."** Bones says.

" **You see Hicca, Bones and I are a much rarer species of dragon so our kinds have other places we meet but we chose to come here and like Bones said; be the guards of the island."** Serpentina says.

"I see. By the way is Toothless here?" Hicca asks with hope.

" **No isn't he back on Berk?"** Hookfang asks.

"No I made him a new tail so he could fly on his own and he took off and has been gone for three days now." Hicca says in a sad tone.

" **Don't worry Hicca if I know Toothless he's probably doing something nice for you and he'll defiantly be back."** Stormfly says.

"I guess so but who knew you guys were leaving to celebrate your own holiday? I guess I should get back to mine." Hicca says, turning to her dragons. "What do you say Bones, Serpentina, think one of you can give me a lift back to Berk?" She asks as Bones nods as Hicca climbed onto his neck and he and Serpentina took off into the air. "I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready," She called out.

Stormfly looked up at her on Bones with Serpentina flying beside her brother.

" **I think it's time to return home as well."** Stormfly says as she, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and several other dragons follow suit.

"Oh no, no, no! Well Bones, looks like I just started the return migration." Hicca says with a laugh.

" **Indeed you have, Hicca."** Bones says as he and Serpentina chuckle.

The babies eagerly gathered at the edge of the island, watching their parents flying above them. A few quickly dove off the end and although they managed to stay airborne, the powerful wind pushed them back onto the island.

"Oh great, this is never going to work. Wait, hold on! I've got just the thing!" Hicca exclaims.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Berk, after the whole egg fiasco Asher and the teen were punished by being forced to help rebuild the destroyed house the eggs ruined.

"Oh Gobber, this is a disaster!" Stoick cries as he marched through the wrecked house, which was easily ripped apart by the destructive force of a hatching egg.

"It's not that bad," Gobber remarks, as Asher fixed the roof above them.

"Not that bad? Half the village is destroyed, the dragons have gone and left us and my daughter is nowhere to be found. Let's face it, this holiday is a disas-what are these people looking at?" Stoick cries, seeing all the Viking staring up into the sky. "What is that?" He asks, squinting his eyes as he spotted some movement in the dark sky above. "It's Hicca!" He cries with a smile spread wide across his face as he saw the face of his daughter among the flock of approaching dragons.

"And our dragons!" Asher adds.

An old, damaged Viking ship suddenly crashed into the ground and slowly skidded to a stop before the dragons released the ropes they were using to haul the load. As the Vikings slowly crept up to the ship, several little heads poked out causing the Vikings to gasp in surprise and marvel. The rest of the dragons landed as the Vikings praised Hicca and her return.

"Stormfly! You're back!" Asher cried as he ran up to an eager Stormfly who warmly greeted him by nuzzling her human and when Asher pulled away, he saw three little babies. "And you have babies!" He nearly squeals at the sight before him as the babies quickly ganged up on him in play.

Stoick's laughter bellowed out as he tightly embraced his daughter, who was with two of her three dragons.

"Ah, well done Hicca! I'm so proud of you! Everyone!" Stoick shouts, addressing the crowd. "Grab your dragons! Dragons, grab your humans!" He jokes. "And head over to the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!" He finishes.

Within minutes, everyone and their dragons were gathered in the great hall with the new dragon babies.

"This is the best holiday ever!" Fishlegs squeal as she held two of Meatlug's babies.

Hicca, with Bones and Serpentina walking beside her, looked around the Great Hall, seeing everyone tightly embracing their dragons and playing with the new babies. The sight brought a warm feeling to her heart, but it also brought a hollow feeling of emptiness. Everything just felt incomplete, and she knew what was missing.

"Hicca." Asher says approaching her. "I know this must be really hard for you to see everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful and amazing thing!" He says, lifting her face to his with his fingers. "Thank you." He says, pulling her into a quick kiss.

"Asher, where did Toothless go?" Hicca asks, desperate for an answer.

"I… I don't know, Hicca. I'm so sorry." Asher says, hugging her tightly, trying to give her some comfort.

Asher looked up when he heard the doors of the Great Hall open as a familiar black creature suddenly slipped in. Asher's face lit up like a Snoggletog tree as Toothless scanned the Hall before he finally spotted Hicca. Asher grinned mischievously and pulled away from Hicca.

"Man, wouldn't want to be you right now. You brought back everyone's dragon except your own." Asher says, trying to hide the joy in his face.

"Yeah, Asher, you're not being a very good friend right now. This is not helping… like, at all." Hicca says when Asher suddenly pushes her towards the door.

When Hicca looked up, Hicca saw a pair of bright green eyes rushing towards her.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hicca exclaims, running up to meet him with Bones and Serpentina following. "Hey bud!" She cries as Toothless sat up straight in front of her with a big smile on his face.

Hicca stopped for a moment, worrying that she was dreaming, before wrapping her arms tightly around Toothless' thick neck. She cries into his scales before pushing off him and wiping away her tears.

"Bad dragon, very bad dragon!" Hicca tearfully scolds. "You scared me half to death; I was so worried you would never come back. Don't you ever dare stay away from me that long away and for Thor's sake Toothless, what is in your mouth?" She rambles on.

" **I found it."** Toothless says with a grin as he excitedly opening his mouth over her head, placing something on top of her, drenching her in his thick and sticky saliva.

Toothless stepped back as his ears perked up, awaiting her reaction. Hicca reached up with her hands and wiped the thick layer of dragon spit off cool metal.

"Yeah, yeah you found my helmet… Hey! You found my helmet!" Hicca exclaims as Toothless nuzzled towards her. "That's why you were gone to so long? Toothless…" She says, looking tenderly into his eyes, "thank you. You are just so amazing, Toothless." Hicca stepped into him and hugged him tightly.

" **You're welcome."** Toothless was taken aback by this hug but quickly wrapped his neck around her back, pulling her closer to him while Bones and Serpentina join in too.

"Happy Snoggletog!" Asher excitedly cheered as the other Vikings joined in with him.

* * *

Hicca sharply sat up when she heard the familiar creak shake her ceiling. She yawned and quickly stepped out of bed, grabbing her helmet and holding it in her arms. When she stepped outside, she looked at the snow covered Berk and felt an extreme peace within herself. But her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar groan of impatience.

"I'm coming you guys!" Hicca cries, hoping to ease her dragon. "All right, all of you, come on down, I was just-" She begins to say but stops speaking when she already saw Toothless sitting on the ground waiting for her with his saddle and flight equipment sprawled out on the ground around him and Bones and Serpentina behind him. "Toothless, why did you pull this out? You don't need this anymore, come on, let's get going." She says, lightly kicking aside the saddle.

Hicca reached forward to climb onto Toothless' back, but he stopped her by standing up and walking to the opposite side of the equipment. She walked back up to him saying.

"Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now…" Hicca says, as Toothless once again diverted away from her and returned to his original spot. "Toothless...?" She asks in confusion.

Toothless stared at her before standing up and looking at the gift Hicca had given him. He opened his fin, causing the other to open in response in a perfect sync. He looked back at Hicca before snapping his tail into the ground.

"Toothless, stop! What are you doing?" Hicca cries, as Toothless flung the fin off his tail.

Hicca looked at him in shock as he pulled the saddle over to his feet with big black eyes. Hicca stared at him with wide eyes before Toothless lightly nudged the saddle with his front claw.

" **This is what I want."** Toothless says causing Hicca to smile.

The feel of the wind brushing through Hicca's hair couldn't be more familiar to her as it was comfortable. She was right where she belonged, on the back of her beloved Night Fury as he soared through the skies with her Boneknapper and Grapple Grounder beside them, putting his trust in her to guide him through the sky. She looked down at Toothless and unbuckled her herself from the saddle.

"You ready everyone?" Hicca asks, as Toothless gave an arrogant roar in response as did the other two dragons.

Hicca removed her feet from the stirrups and crouched on the saddle before jumping up and out in front of Toothless, Bones, and Serpentina, who dove down alongside her as she fell. She looked at her dragons, who smiled at her, before Toothless gleefully pushing her shoulder, causing her to rotate in a circle and the three dragon swerved around her. A minute later she maneuvered back into Toothless' saddle, gave out a wild yell as they glided past some pine trees and shook loose the snow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story as well as the surprise I put in. Remember I'll be starting the Dragons: Riders of Berk series tomorrow so stay toned. Please be sure to review.**


End file.
